Expect the Unexpected 2: Losing Control
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Randy and Riley are back. When everything seemed to be going great for the young couple and their family. Randy takes a turn for the worst. He will be able to stop himself before it is to late? Or lose everything he work so hard for? Randy/OC
1. Birthday Deaster

_Hey guys and girls. Here is the Second Story to Expect The Unexpected. Hope you in enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Mrs. Brittiany Orton_

**March 30, 2007**

Today is the Peyton's 4th birthday. Riley and Randy have been going strong. It is hard to believe that they survivor so much in their relationship. Most of the friends thought with Riley having RJ at a young age it was going to drive Randy further away from her, but of course they proved them wrong. Riley had been busy taking care of her son and daughter while Randy was off working his ass off trying to support his family. Randy had become World Heavyweight Champion at the age of 24 years old. After he lost the title he became a face which had all the girls all over him. He was in a story line with another diva helping them. They did share a kiss which Riley knew she had nothing to worry about because he came home to her. He got injured and he was out of action for a little while, but ever since that he has been working.

Riley had been planning a big birthday party for Peyton. She and her best friend Kristen had everything planned and they were working on getting the house ready. Kristen is married to Ted DiBiase Jr. they have one son together: Lucas Scott DiBiase. You could say that Kristen was obsessed with One Tree Hill, but that would have the understatement of the year. Anyways Riley and Kristen were putting of the decorations for party when they heard Peyton crying. Riley stopped everything she was doing and went to go see what was wrong with her daughter.

Peyton, baby what is wrong? Riley asked as she picked her daughter up and held her close

I want my daddy. Peyton cried

Oh, baby daddy isn't home yet. He will be here soon. Riley said

No! I want my daddy. Peyton screamed

Alright honey. I will call him right now. Riley said

She walked out of the room with Peyton still in her arms. She went straight to her phone and hit the speed dial for Randy. It rang three times before it went straight to voice mail. _You have reached Randy Orton I'm either sleeping or busy doing work. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you when I can. Thank you_

Great! Randy baby your daughter is screaming for you please call me when you get this so you can try to calm her down. Bye. Riley said as she snapped her phone shut

Couldn't get him? Kristen asked

Nope. This is the fifth time this week that I got the voice mail on his phone when I called him about the kids. It's like he doesn't care when he is not here. Riley said trying to hold back her tears.

Girl, I am glad that Ted isn't like that. Kristen said

Your lucky. This past year it just seems like all Randy and I have done is fight about everything. It is like he is taking his character seriously outside of the ring. Riley said as she put Peyton down at the table and gave her some lunch.

Girl, don't worry because Randy loves you to death. Kristen said

I know he does. It just seems like it to me. Riley said

About that time the door bell rang. Riley walked into the living room and went straight to the front door. She opened it just to see Bridget, Becky, Nathan, Elaine, and Bob standing there with smiles on their faces. She smiled back at them and let them inside the house. Bob always hugged his daughter in law like there was no tomorrow and he just loved her so much. Riley loved all of them, but she just couldn't tell them what was going on with her and Randy because it wouldn't do any good because once he got chewed out by his parents he would start a huge fight with Riley. As everyone got into the house Riley shut the front door and took all the presents from them. Kristen was taking them to the kitchen where Peyton was. Riley was putting everything in the living room when she heard RJ asked her something.

RJ, baby what did you say? Riley asked

Mom, when is dad coming home? He asked

I don't know honey. The last time I talked to him he said that he would be here for your sister's birthday party, but it doesn't look like it. She said

Mom, why is dad acting like this to you? RJ asked

Honey, daddy has been threw so much with his career that he is just going to a phase where he wants to be just like his character on TV. Don't worry honey he will get back to normal. She said with a fake smile at her six and half year old son

Alright mom. Lets get to the party for my sister. RJ said with a huge smile

Okay big boy lets. She said as she took his hand.

The party was going great. Peyton knew it was her special day because everyone had to tell her three zillion times. She got most of everything that she wanted for her birthday. The only thing that she didn't get was her father and that disappointed Riley so much because Randy promised them both that he would be there for her birthday. Everything was getting settled down and everyone had lefted to go home accept for Kristen and Lucas. They stayed to help Riley clean up everything. Kristen, Riley and Peyton were finishing up the kitchen while the boys were off playing together. RJ was always a big help with Lucas. As they got finished with the kitchen Riley saw her daughter sleeping on the floor with her princess crown on her head. Riley laughed as she picked up her daughter and took her to bed. As Riley walked back down stairs to her friend, RJ and Lucas were watching something on TV. She smiled to herself and sat down next to them. They sat there for an hour and half.

Riley, I think that it is time for me to go. Kristen said looking at the time.

Oh ok girl. Riley said getting up too

Mom, I can go with Kristen and Lucas please? RJ asked because Lucas really wanted him to.

I guess it will be okay. Just ask Kristen. Riley told him

Kristen I can please come with you? RJ asked

Of course you can bud. Kristen said as the boys started jumping up and down together.

Riley got RJ's bag together and gave it to him. She walked them outside. When she saw that they were gone she walked back into the house just to hear nothing. She went upstairs to her room and decided that she would take a shower. While she was in the shower Randy had walked in the front door smiling to himself. He went to RJ's room to see him, but when he didn't see him there he got upset just a little, but then he walked into Peyton's room just to see his birthday girl sleeping soundly. He wasn't going to wake her up so he just kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. He heard the shower going and he knew that it had to be Riley. He walked down the hall to his bedroom just to smell the sweetest smell coming from the bathroom.

Riley thought she heard someone in her bedroom. She turned off the water grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her wet naked body and got out of the shower. The only thing that she was concerned about was her sleeping daughter. She took slow steps to the bathroom door that lead her right back into her room. When she opened the door and stepped into her bedroom she didn't see anyone. Still scared just a little bit she walked out of her room and ran to check on her daughter. When she saw that Peyton was still sleeping she let out a sigh of relief and walked back to her bedroom. She shut the bedroom door with her back towards the bed. Before she could turn around she felt two big arms wrap around her waist it made her jump.

She was turned around by the arms and when she saw that it was her husband Randy she slapped the piss out of him.

Riley, what the hell was that for? Randy asked rubbing his face

Well for starters that was for missing your daughter's birthday party. Riley said as she raised her hand and slapped him again. That was for sneaking around. And this is for scaring the hell out of me. Riley said as she went to slap him again, but he caught her hand.

I get it. I screwed up. Randy said

Why didn't you return my phone all Orton? Riley asked as she walked around him and started to get dressed.

Cause I wanted to surprise you guys. I didn't think that my plane was going to be as late as it was. He said walking towards and wrapped his arms around her again and started kissing her neck

Randy, stop I pissed off you at. Riley said trying to move, but she couldn't

You really want me to stop? Randy asked

Mmmhumm… yes I want you to stop. She said

Are you sure? He asked again as he started to move his hands around the towel

Ummm… Was all Riley could say before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy smiled against her lips because he knew that he won this fight for sure. He walked her to the bed and pushed her down on it. He had already had his clothes off all he had to do was remove his boxers. Once he done that all bets were off for Riley because he had wanted to do this with her for the longest time, but every time they got around each other they seemed to be fighting all the time. Instead of just having sex with his wife he done what needed to be done. He made love to her and when they were done he cuddle up next to her and held her as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Riley woke up just to find Randy's side of the bed empty. She thought that maybe he had gotten up with Peyton this morning. She got up and got dressed and walked down the hall just to see that her daughter was still sleeping. That was when she found the note from him.

_Riley,_

_Last minute gym work out. Don't worry be home soon. Last night was perfect. Mom and dad said they would take the kids for us to spend some alone time together. Be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Randy_

As she finished the letter she felt the tears coming down her cheeks. Last night was great for her to, but she still felt like Randy wasn't being himself. He used to be so happy when he would come home. He would play with kids when he walked in the front door. Then after the kids were in bed he would spend sometime alone time with her talking, cuddling and watching TV. Now the only alone they ever get is when he wants to have sex with her and she just cant take to much more of that. She wanted the Randy she fell in love with back not this guy that has turned into his character on TV. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

_There you have it Chapter 1 complete!_

_What do you think is going to happen when Randy gets home from the gym?_

_Please Review_


	2. The Fight

_**Special Thanks goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and RKOsgirl92 for your awesome reviews.. Please keep them coming.**_

**Randy returned home after his work out just to see his daughter playing in the floor with her new toys she had gotten yesterday for her birthday. He smiled to himself as he walked closer to her. Peyton just happened to look up and see her daddy coming towards her. She jumped right up and ran straight to him.**

**Daddy, daddy, daddy your home. The four year old said**

**Peyton bear. I missed you so much. He said kissing her all over**

**I missed you to daddy. She said threw the giggling.**

**Riley heard her daughter's laughter and walked out of the kitchen just to see Randy was the one making her laugh. She smiled as she saw how happy her daughter was to see her father. Riley just stood there watching Peyton play with her daddy and showing him everything that she had got for her birthday. She finally decided to walk back into the kitchen when she heard the phone ringing. Randy heard it too that was when he scooped up Peyton and walked towards the kitchen. By the time he got there Riley was already off the phone.**

**Hey baby girl. Who was that? He asked as he sat down at the table**

**It was Kristen. She said not even looking at him "Are you hungry Peyton?" She asked**

**Yes, mommy. She said still sitting her daddy's lap.**

**Okay. What would like to eat sweetie pie? She asked**

**Whatever daddy wants. She said smiling**

**How about some of mommy's famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He said smiling.**

**Ya! I want that mommy. She said**

**Alright! Riley said as she turned around and started making them.**

**What did Kristen want? He asked her**

**Just letting me know when she was dropping RJ back off. She said to busy making their lunch.**

**What's wrong? He asked**

**Nothing! I'm just a little moody that is all. She said finishing up the last sandwich**

**Are you sure? He asked knowing that something was bothering her.**

**I'm very sure. She said walking towards table setting down the food.**

**Thank you mommy. Peyton said**

**Your welcome sweetie. She said kissing her on the cheek.**

**Don't I get one of those. Randy asked pushing his cheek out**

**Instead of her kissing him she pecked his cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Randy knew that something was bothering her, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Peyton. He finished up his lunch and then notice that she had fell a sleep in his lap. He held onto her tight got up and walked straight to her bedroom. He laid her down on her princess bed and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of her bedroom and went to his just to find Riley lying down. He walked over to the bed laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Now you want to tell me what is bothering you? He whispered in her ear**

**I'm not in the mood to fight with you. She said back to him**

**What makes you think that we are going to fight? He asked**

**Because that is all we ever do anymore. She said getting up off the bed**

**No we don't. he replied**

**Randy, yes we do. RJ sees us fight all the time that is why he keeps Peyton with him most of it. Riley said with her hands on her hips.**

**Riley, we don't fight all the time. If we did we would be on our way to a divorce by now. He said getting off the bed walking over to her**

**Are you so blind that you cant even see it when we are together? She asked pushing him away **

**See what? What is it that I'm suppose to see Riley? He asked**

**If you cant see what it is going on right in front of you then I'm not going to be the one to point it out to you. She said**

**Where the hell is all this coming from? He asked **

**Where hell do you think Randy? She yelled **

**I don't know. He said**

**You want to know so bad. You're an asshole that cant even pick up his cell and call someone just to say hey. You didn't even call me back yesterday when I was having trouble getting Peyton to stop crying for you. She said before she was cut off**

**Riley, I'm sorry that I didn't call you back about Peyton, but I was busy trying to find a fucking way home. As far as me calling just to talk I'm sorry that I'm out there trying to support us. He yelled back**

**Before Riley could even answer Randy had walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. Riley just stood in her room crying she couldn't believe that he couldn't see that all they ever did anymore was fight. She fell to the ground, pull her legs to her chest and just balled her eyes out. Randy on the other hand drove all the way to Kristen and Ted's house to pick up his son, but when he got there they were already gone. So he decided that he would drive for a little while and give him and Riley some breathing room because that was a heated fight they had. He just couldn't believe that she was trying to say that all they ever did was fight anymore.**

**Back at Randy and Riley's house**

Kristen and Ted had just dropped off RJ when Bob and Elaine pulled up in the driveway to pick the kids up. Riley had all of their things packed for them. She felt like she had to let the kids go with them so that when Randy got back home they could either talk or fight all over again.

Alright kiddos are you ready to go? Bob asked

Yes pop pop. Peyton said

Yes grandpa. RJ said smiling, but looking at his mommy.

Okay, give your mama a goodbye hug and kissed. Hs said

Bye, bye, Mommy. Peyton said hugging her and kissing her

Bye sweetie, you be good for grandma and grandpa. She said

I will mommy. She said jumping into Bob's arms as he headed out the door to put her in the car seat.

Bye Mom. Are you sure your going to be okay? RJ asked

I'll be fine honey. You go have fun with your aunt and uncle and take care of your little sister. Riley said hugging her little version of Randy.

Alright mom. He said walking out behind his grandpa.

Honey are you sure everything is fine? Elaine asked

Yes. Everything is fine, just waiting for Randy to get back home. She said

If you need anything you know all you have to do is call. Elaine said

I know. Riley said hugging her mother in law.

As she watched them drive away she felt better about the fact that her kids would be away for the night. She didn't want RJ to hate his father even more than he already did. She went back into the empty house and sat down in the living room and waited for her husband to return. Three hours later Randy finally came back home just to see the lights were out. He got out of the his Hummer and went into the house just to see Riley had fallen asleep on the couch. He tried to be quit, but it didn't work because she woke up just to see him trying to walk away.

What time is it? She asked him

It is 9 pm. He said

Oh, I must have fallen asleep waiting for you. She said getting up and stretching

Where are the kids? He asked

Please tell you didn't forget that you asked your parents to keep them tonight. She said walking around him.

That's right. He said smacking his forehead making Riley laugh a little. What is so funny Mrs. Orton? He asked

You are when you forget things that you have done Mr. Orton. She said

He just smiled at her. Everything became so quit after that. Riley was thinking about a lot of things that had happened while Randy was trying to figure out what to say next. Finally the quit came to an end.

About earlier, I'm sorry for going off on you the way that I did. Randy said

I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, but you have you understand that ever since your character became an asshole it seems like you have been an asshole towards me and the kids lately. She said walking to him

Baby, you know that I don't mean to act like it. It just that I have been under a lot of stress lately and it seems like I cant take it out on anyone at work. So when I do come home you're the only person that I can take it out. He said

Well try not to because your making RJ think that he don't like us anymore an he is beginning to hate you. She said

Baby girl, I will try my best to stop. I promise you this. He said wrapping his huge arms around her.

As long as you try. She said leaning in to his chest.

I love you Riley. He said making her look at him.

I love you too Randy. She said right before they kissed each other

Everything went great for the rest of the night. Randy and Riley spent the night holding each other and talking about everything. For that moment it seemed like everything was getting back to normal. But what they didn't know was something was going to change that sooner than expected.

_Chapter 2 complete._

_What do you think is going to happen that is going to change them?_

_Please Review_


	3. Expecting Number Three

_**Thanks for the reviews!!!**_

_**Special thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for giving me some ideas for the story.**_

**Six weeks later.**

Everything had pretty much got back to normal. Randy had been calling every chance he got, but still was in a bitchy mood when he got home. Riley learned to deal with it because she didn't want to argue with him every time he came home. Well for the last couple of weeks Riley has been filling under the weather. She made a doctors appointment just to get everything checked out. Riley had Kristen go with her while Elaine and Bob said they would watch all three of the kids.

So Riley was wrong with you? Kristen asked

I don't know. Its just that I have been feeling awful for awhile and I just wanted to get checked out. She said

Oh, you don't think your pregnant do you? She asked

I couldn't be cause I have had my period. She said as they pulled into the doctor office parking lot.

As long as your sure. Have you told Randy? She asked

I didn't want him to worry while he was working so no. She said

Kristen just nodded her head as they both got out of the car and walked up to the office. Riley signed in and sat down next to Kristen as she waited for them to call her back. She was out there for about five minutes before they called her back.

Riley Orton. The nurse called

That's me. Riley said standing up

This way please. She said

Riley nodded as she followed the nurse back.

They took her vitals and everything then they put her into a room for her to wait for the doctor to come into the room. Riley just sat there and waited for the doctor to come into the room.

Riley, I'm doctor Allison McKay. She said

Hi. Riley said

What seems to be the problem? She asked

Well I have feeling really bad the past couple weeks. She said

Anything that may have upset you? She asked

I don't think so. It just that I have been really sick to my stomach and there are only a few things that I can keep down. She said

Well let me go check your blood work and I will know what the problem is okay. She said

Alright. Riley said

I will be right back. She said as she walked out of the room. She looked at the results and saw what was wrong then she headed back to the room. "Well Mrs. Orton your not sick your just pregnant. She said

What? Riley asked in shock

Your about six weeks pregnant. Allison said

How can that be I have had my period . She said

You think you had your period, it just that your body was producing the right hormones for it to show up that your pregnant. She said

Are you sure? She asked

Yes ma'am I sure am. She said showing Riley the blood work and were it showed she was pregnant.

Thank you. She said taking her prescription for her vitamins and walking out the door. Riley was in more shock then she has ever been because she knew that two kids was enough for her, but she also knew that Randy and her never really decided if they were threw having kids.

So what did they say? Kristen asked

I'm… I'm pregnant. Riley said

I told you were. Kristen said smiling

I know you did Kristen its just hard for me to believe right now. Riley said

Don't worry Riley. How are you going to tell the kids and Randy? She asked

I don't even know yet. Riley said

We will figure out a plan for you tell him okay. She said

Alright thanks Kristen. Riley said

Your welcome bestie. She said

_Chapter 3 is done._

_Sorry so short, but I want Riley telling the kids and Randy to be the point were everything goes wrong. If you have any ideas please tell me them._

_Please Review_


	4. Bad Reaction

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Special thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for some ideas for this chapter!**_

**Riley decided that telling Randy about this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She knew that she had to tell him, but she hadn't figure out how to until she saw a shirt that said "I'm going to be a big sister." she knew that is was prefect. She told RJ about him having another brother or sister and he got all excited, Peyton on the other hand like being the baby of the family, but she got happy about it after while. Now came the hard part for Riley telling Randy that they were going have another baby. She knew that he would be home soon so she had to plan everything just right. RJ was gone on a field trip with his class which lefted Peyton home so she could wear her shirt that said I'm going to be a Big Sister.**

**Riley twenty minutes before Riley knew it she heard the front door open and closed. She walked out just to see Randy closing the door and putting his bags down, Peyton wasn't up from her nap yet so Riley had to make a detour so that he wouldn't find out just yet. She walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist which made him smirk as he turned around to look at her.**

**Looks like someone missed me. He said looking down at her**

**Of course I missed you. She said **

**Then show me how much you've missed me. He said smirking backing her up against the wall.**

**With pleasure. She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down and kissing him.**

**Randy returned the kiss and let his hands ramon down her back to her butt which he squeezed before cupping it and lifting her up. Riley wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Randy smiled against her lips as he moved them into the living room and laid her down on the couch and e was on top of her. He broke apart the kiss and he just looked at Riley he smiled at her because this was feeling like old times to him just like when they were.**

**What? She asked**

**Nothing, just looking at my beautiful wife. He said**

**Aww… baby I love you. She said pulling him down closer to her**

**I love you too baby girl. He said right before kissed her.**

**They made love right there on the couch. It was about an hour later when Peyton woke up crying. Of course Randy went up to get her just to notice her shirt when he saw that he didn't know what to do or how to act so he acted like a jackass.**

**What the hell is this? He asked**

**What's is what? She asked turning around seeing that he was pissed.**

**The shirt that you put on Peyton. He yelled**

**Randy we are going to have another baby. She said**

**So this is how you tell me? He asked**

**I didn't know how to tell you because I was afraid you would show your ass just like you are doing right now. She said**

**How the hell do you want to me react. I thought that we were done having kids. He said**

**We never talked about Orton so how the hell am I suppose to know. She yelled back**

**Like hell we don't. He shouted back**

**I'm sorry Orton if I cant make you happy. She said tears rolling down her cheek.**

**I cant take this right now.. He said grabbing his keys and walking out of the door.**

**Riley just fell to the floor and started crying.**

**Mommy don't worry you have me. Peyton said hugging her**

**Thank you sweetie. She said holding her daughter close to her.**

_**Chapter 4 is done.**_

_**What do you think is going to happen with Orton and Riley?**_

_**Please Review and help me along**_


	5. Change of Heart

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!_

Everything between Riley and Randy have been a little shaky because of her being pregnant. It was like every time he was home they never talked, they never did anything with each other unless the kids were with them. Riley knew that this pregnancy was tearing them apart, but she knew that she wasn't going to get rid of the baby because they made it out of love. Bob and Elaine couldn't believe how their son was reacting about the whole thing, but they needed to be there for Riley as much as they could.

**Four months later**

Riley is now four months pregnant and everything seemed to be great for her. Randy on the other hand was always in a bad mood until he saw how Peyton and RJ was around their mother's pregnant stomach and that it some way changed him.

Mom. RJ said

What is it is sweetie? Riley asked

Is daddy ever going to change his mind about the baby?

I don't know sweetie. I'm hoping so.

Mommy you don't have to worry bout daddy. Peyton said

Why is that?

Because you have me and Rway to help you.

Thank you baby. Now its time my little helpers to go to sleep.

Nite nite mommy. Peyton said

Night mom. RJ said

Good night my babies. She says as she walks out of RJ's room

Riley walked down the hall to her room just to see that no one was in there. She walked in and found her bigger pants and shirt to change into. As she was putting her hair up in a messy ponytail Randy walked into the room. Riley hadn't notice that he was in the room. Randy walked over to her put his arms around her and pulled her closed to him. Riley jumped a little, but realize that it was Randy she didn't know how to react so she just stood there. Randy put both on his hands on either side of her belly and he started rubbing the baby. Riley was shocked at what he was doing, but she didn't make any sudden movements.

So when is the baby due? He asked

December 18th. She said

Do you know what we are having yet?

Yes.

What is it?

We're having a little girl.

Another little girl to be a daddy's girl.

I guess.

Randy turns Riley around so that she was looking at him. Riley was looking up into his icy blue eyes the same eyes that she fell in love with. He went down on both of his knees right in front of her, lifted up her shirt and started kissing her belly. Riley felt butterflies in her stomach. "Daddy loves you no matter what he thought when he found out. Your not a mistake at all and I love your mommy and your brother and sister." Riley felt like she was about to cry. Randy looked up at Riley and saw that she was happy again he got up and pulled her into a kiss. Riley wrapped her arms around him and she returned the kiss. The rest of the night they spent in each others arms.


	6. Being A Family AgainOR NOT

**Being a Family Again…Or Not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this story…I only Own Riley, Rj, Peyton and the new baby girl Melinda.**

Things are getting better or so Riley though. Her and Randy have been getting along much better and he hasn't been angry one time since he has been home. She was thinking that Randy just needed a vacation, but only time would tell because he was going back on the road again. She looked threw the closet trying to find something to wear. She was getting bigger everyday and it was because she was getting further along in her pregnancy. She was due December 18th and she couldn't wait until that day came. Randy has been more active with this pregnancy then he was with Peyton and Rj.

As Randy had gotten his last bag packed. Riley was in the kitchen making sure the kids were eating their lunch before Bob and Elanie came to get them. Riley had a doctor's appointment later that afternoon that Randy was going to miss, but she knew what she got into when she married him in the first place. Bob walked in the front door.

"Kids?" He shouted.

"Grandpa!"Peyton squealed running to him

RJ was right behind her

Randy walked down stairs "Hey pops."

"Hey son. Now where is my beautiful daughter in law?"

"Right here."

Bob smiled pulling her into a hug. Rie laughed hugging him back.

"So tell me kids how are things?" Bob asked

"Good." They replied

"Just don't want daddy to go again." Peyton said

"Peyton I told you that daddy has to work to keep food on the table. And with your new little sister on the way I have to work more to make sure she has everything that she needs sweetie."

"I guess." She said with a sigh

"Come on Peyton lets go finish our food then we can go outside and play." RJ said

She nodded and followed her brother. Randy sighed

"Son she is going to be just fine." Bob said

"I don't know dad. She has been a little clingy lately."

"That is because she is feeling like she is being replacing Randy." Elanie stated

"That is not true. She is always going to be my princess."

"Then let her know that Randal." Rie said

"Yes RILEY!"

Rie smirked walking into the living room and sitting down with Bob and Elanie. Randy walked into the kitchen and looked at his kids. He smiled watching them talk and eat.

"Rj buddy can you go into the living room with your mom?"

"Yes." He got down and walked into the living room

Peyton sighed and looked at him

"Sweetie I know that your thinking daddy is replacing you."

"No I don't. I think that your never coming back to me and mommy and Rj."

"I'm not leaving you my family Peyton."

"Then why do you leave so much and stay gone for so long?"

"Because Peyton that is my job. I know you don't understand it right now, but this is the only thing I have to do that keeps us living in this house and food on the table."

"I wish you would find something else to do dad because I need you more."

"Peyton honey this is my dream job."

"Its fine daddy. Just go." She said getting down and walking away.

Randy sighed getting up as Riley walked into the kitchen. He looked at her with a sad look on his face. Rie held her arms open to him and he just walked right into them. She rubbed his back cause she knew what Peyton was feeling because in some weird ways she was feeling them too. She just rubbed his back and let him hold her… she was thinking that this could be the end of what she thought was a happy family and the beginning of the war against wrestling and living.


	7. Being Away Changes A Man Fully

**Being Away Changes A Man Fully**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this fic. I only own Riley, Rj , Peyton and soon to be Melinda!**

**Six weeks**

Six weeks is along time to be away from your family. But when you work in the WWE that is the life you chose. Randy has been working his ass off for the past six weeks and he has missed so much time with his family that he couldn't stand. Every time he would call Riley and the kids he would either get the machine or the kids baby sitter. He was thinking "_What the hell? Where the hell is wife and why isn't she there with the kids?"_ He just didn't know if being on the road so much was good for his family after all the drama that has happened between them. He sighed as he started getting ready for his match.

**Back at the Orton Home**

**Riley smiled as she gave the kids a bath. She has been working so hard to keep her family in tact. She loved Randy more than anything and that is why she was taking some classes at night to spice up their sex life. Little did she know that this is the one thing that was going to drive Randy away from his dream job or back into his old ways of being a jerk. Riley put the kids down in bed, but they wanted to stay up and watch their daddy. Riley couldn't deny them that. So they got up and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch to watch Monday Night Raw. The kids we excited when they saw Ted, Cody, and John in their matches. Riley smiled watching her kids enjoy the show. But when they heard Randy's music they were just all over the place.**

"**There's daddy." Peyton squealed**

"**GO DAD!" RJ yelled**

**Rie smiled watching the kids having a good time watching Randy. Randy won his match and of course Peyton and Rj went crazy. Rie smiled at them. When the show went off Rie put the kids to bed. Peyton went right to sleep, while Rj was more concerned about his mother getting rest. Rie kissed him and put him to bed. She shut his door and went to her room and layed down. Her cell phone started ringing about twenty minutes later. She got up and grabbed it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey beautiful."**

"**Hey babe.'**

"**You know you're the hardest woman to get on the phone during the day.'**

"**I'm sorry Randy. I've just been really busy lately.'**

"**babe I don't want you to over to due it okay.'**

"**I promise Orton."**

"**No Riley your pregnant with our child. I want you to take it easy and just take care of Rj and Peyton."**

"**Randy I cant just stay home."**

'**Yes you can Riley. And you will."**

"**Randy you cant tell me what to do,.'**

'**Yes I can Riley. You are my wife and I don't want you doing anything without me there.'**

"**Randy Im a grown ass woman and I have two kids to take care of which means I have to leave the fucking house."**

"**Riley I said your not leaving and that is final."**

"**Randy I said I am and you can go straight to hell.' she hung up the phone**

**Randy growled and grabbed his bags going to straight to the car. He drove towards his home state. He didn't care how much trouble he was going to be in all he cared about was finishing this argument with Rie. He pulled up into the driveway three hours later and rushed into the house and straight to their bedroom. Rie was sleeping soundly until she felt Randy shaking her.**

"**Riley get up."**

**She looked up at him in shock "What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Well we are finishing the argument right now.'**

"**Randy please.'**

"**Riley looked at you. Your carrying our child in there I don't want anything happening to you or our baby.'**

"**nothing is going to happen Randy."**

"**You don't know that Riley."**

'**Yes I do Randy. Jesus I have done this twice before without you here.'**

**He sighed "Riley you know I wanted to be here with you for them.'**

"**I know but you have to understand you cant lock me up like animal.'**

"**Riley I don't want you leaving the kids anymore."**

"**Randy your acting crazy.'**

'**I don't care. Your not to leave them anymore do you understand."**

"**Yes.' She said laying back down**

'**good.' He said getting over her**

"**Randy what are you doing?"**

"**Getting ready to make love to my wife while I have the chance."**

**Rie looked at him unsure of what was going on with him, but all she knew was she needed him right there at that moment. Randy began to take her clothes off of her while running tongue all over her neck. Rie moaned closing her eyes pulling his shirt off of his body. Randy helped her get it off and then went back to attacking her neck. Rie moaned pulling him closer to her. God knows she missed this, but she knew that he would be leaving after it because of work. She just wanted it now and bad. Randy lifted her up in his arms and removed the rest of her clothes. As he layed her back down he removed his jeans and boxers before locking their door.**

**He slowly walked back over to the bed. Making her wanted him more and more. Rie couldn't take her eyes off of him. She knew that she has had him before, but this time was something they never did. They never had sex while angry with each other. He got back on top of her spread her legs open enough to entered her fast. She groaned gripping his shoulders. Randy wasted no time as he started to move fast and hard against her. Rie moaned uncontrollably. This was something she had never felt before and she was liking it to say the least. Randy groaned. Rie was even tighter than before and that was driving him crazy with lust. He moved as fast as he could against until he felt her come undone. He thrusted a few more times before he released. He rested his head against her shoulder for a few before getting up and getting dressed.**

**Rie watched him with her eyes hazy. Randy finished getting dressed and looked down at his wife. He smiled at the look on her face. It was the same look he gets from her every time. And he knew that he was her only one. He kissed her forehead.**

"**sleep babe. Ill be back home in a few more days.'**

**She nodded **

'**I love you.'**

"**Love you too." She said before she was out**

**Randy smiled walking out of their room and into the kids room. He kissed Peyton and gave her bear before going into Rj's room and kissing him. After he done that he walked back out to the car and got in. he sighed as he started it and back out. He didn't want to leave them again, but he had to. He looked at the house before taking off down the road.**


	8. Stressful Time

**Stressful Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fic. I only Riley, Rj, Peyton and soon little Melinda…**

Being on the road away from his family was driving him over the edge. There are things that he couldn't explain to his son, but he wanted to. It wasn't any easier at home either. Riley was close to her due date and she wasn't doing everything by the book, but she did promise Randy that she would take it easy. As she walked out around the house she notice bits and peaces of things that Rj and Peyton played with all the time, but then again there were toys that Randy had gotten for them while he was on the road. If she would have known that him being away from the kids like this was going to be the one thing that torn their family apart she wouldn't have married him, but she married him and she was in love with there was no doubt about that.

Randy on the other hand was dealing with everyone and their problems. Ted and Cody have their wives with them on the road, while John spends most of his time on the phone with his. Randy just couldn't get over the fact that they all worked at the sametime, but the guys have more time to talk to their families than anyone else. He just couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing, but yet when he tried it was like something was coming over him just pissing him off. He wanted to be able to have Rie and the kids with him. He didn't want to miss out of their lives like his father done with him, but yet he love being in the wrestling business. He was his dream and he had his dream girl that supported him threw everything and wanted him to live his dream. He just never thought that he would be working so much that he couldn't make time to talk to his kids on the phone or to spend some alone time with his wife without all the damn fighting.

From that moment on Randy told himself that no matter what was going on with his job or if he was getting ready for the biggest match of his life he would call his wife and talk to her. He couldn't live without knowing that she and the kids were okay. Riley was he everything and he knew a long time ago. He just doesn't want to lose to something stupid like this. Riley on the other hand was thinking the samething, but the only difference was she wanted him to be home with them working a different job so he could spend more time with the kids and watch them grow. She doesn't want Randy to miss out on them growing up, but it looks like this is going to the fight that could either break them or make them stronger than before.


	9. Here Comes Baby Melinda

**Here Comes Baby Melinda Orton!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this fic. I only own Riley, Rj, Peyton and the new baby girl Melinda!**

**It has been a tough road for the Orton family, but they managed to stay together threw everything. Randy and Riley's love has grown a lot stronger than anyone could have expected. Randy had just gotten home from being on the road and Riley had just sent the kids to their grandparents house for the weekend. Randy told her that he just wanted to spend sometime with his wife alone for the weekend. He was getting due to the fact that Riley was so close to having the baby. He wanted to be there fully this time and not miss out when she does go into labor. Randy walked into the front door and looked around the house. It was nice and clean**

"**Riley. Im home." He yelled**

"**Im in the kitchen." She said**

**He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his wife making dinner. He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Riley smiled.**

"**Hey beautiful."**

"**Hey Handsome."**

"**so what is for dinner?"**

"**Ummm…Nothing special just some chicken and mash potatoes."**

"**sounds good."**

"**Im glad you think so. Now go get cleaned up for dinner."**

**He nodded and walked upstairs. Riley smiled as she started to get everything set out on the table. Randy walked into their bedroom and smiled at the picture of him and Rie before they had the kids and then the ones they had taken when they had the kids. He smiled walking into the bathroom an washing up for dinner. As he walked out of the room he heard Riley groaned. He ran downstairs and straight to her**

"**Babe what's wrong?"**

"**I think we might be having this baby early."**

"**What now?"**

**She groaned "YES!"**

"**Okay I'm getting our things ready right now." He got up and ran into the nearest bedroom which they put her bag in just in case she went into labor while he was gone. He grabbed the bag and walked back into the kitchen where Riley was sitting on the floor groaning. He helped her to her feet and took her outside to the car. He opened the door and put her into the car before putting her bag in and getting into the driver side and starting the car.**

"**Its going to be just fine babe."**

"**Oh you would say something like that. Let me see you push something the size of a watermelon out of the something the size of a lemon and see how the hell you would feel ass." She groaned as her water broke. "Damn it!"**

"**what?"**

"**My water just broke which means your daughter it just about ready to get here Randy."**

**With that being said he sped down the highway not caring if he was pulled over for speeding. All he cared about was getting his wife to the hospital and having their baby brought safely into the world. He was going over a 100 miles down the highway without a cop in sight. He pulled up at the hospital grabbed a wheel chair and rushed her into the hospital. **

"**I need help my wife is having a baby."**

**Rie groaned "RANDY SHE ISNT WAITING MUCH LONGER!"**

**The nurse came over to her and checked her out. "We need to get her into a room she is ready to push this baby out."**

**They rushed Riley into a room. Randy ran behind them calling everyone he could think of. Elanie told Bob which they got the kids ready and went straight to the hospital. Randy walked into Rie's room as they got her ready and set up to deliver. He rushed over to her side and took her hand. Rie groaned knowing that she would be delivering her daughter naturally instead of getting drugs like she did with Peyton and Rj. He rubbed her knuckles and kissed her head. The doctor walked into the room and checked her again.**

"**Okay Mrs. Orton I lets get you ready to push."**

"**I NEED TO DO IT NOW!"**

"**Alright leaned down and push."**

**Rie put her chin to her chest and started pushing**

"**That's it baby girl your doing just fine."**

"**Stop pushing."**

**Rie took a breathe and leaned back**

"**Okay Riley I need to push now."**

**Rie started pushing again.**

"**Oh baby girl I see her head."**

**Rie continued to push**

"**And her head is out."**

**Randy smiled kissing Rie's forehead. Rie leaned back breathing some.**

"**Okay Riley one last big push and your daughter will be here."**

**Rie nodded put her head to her chin again and started pushing. The doctor pulled the rest of her body out. "And she is here."**

**Rie leaned back relaxing**

**Randy smiled kissing her cheek. "You did it baby girl."**

"**Is she okay?"**

"**she is prefect and healthy just like her mother , brother and sister."**

**Rie smiled at him as they watched the doctor and nurse's cleaned up their daughter. The nurse wrapped up their daughter and walked back over to them. "Who wants to hold her first?"**

"**Her daddy."**

**Randy smiled as the nurse handed him his daughter. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, "Hey little cutie Im your daddy."**

**Rie smiled laying back and watching them.**

"**Do you have a name for her yet?"**

"**I was thinking about Melinda Elanie Orton."**

**Randy smiled "I love it and so will my mother."**

"**I know. But she has been more of a mother to me than my own mother. And I wouldn't have it any other way."**

"**I know. They should be here soon. I think you and our daughter needs your rest."**

"**I think your right honey."**

"**Good." he said laying Melinda down in the basnet next to the bed before getting into Riley's bed next to her and pulling her to him. Riley cuddled into his side and layed her head on his chest. He rubbed her back closing his eyes. They both fell asleep just to get all the rest they could before their new buddled of join got all the visitors she had coming to her.**


	10. Bringing Home Baby Melinda

**Bringing Home Baby Melinda!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva. I only own Rie, Rj, Peyton and baby Melinda.**

**Randy was getting the car set up for Melinda's car seat. Today was the day that Riley and Melinda were coming home. He looked around just to make sure he had everything that he needed before heading to the hospital. Bob and Elanie were at the house with Rj and Peyton. Randy walked back into the house making he had everything. Bob looked at his son and smiled.**

"**Randy calm down son."**

"**I'm sorry dad its just Im so nervous that I cant think straight."**

"**Everything is going to be just fine."**

**Randy nodded trying to keep himself calm in front of his kids. Peyton and Rj were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Randy smiled before walking out and grabbing his keys. He got into the car and drove towards the hospital where his wife and newborn baby daughter were waiting on him. Riley sat in the wheel chair and waited on her husband to come. Melinda was a good mix between Randy and Riley, but the one thing that made her stand out were her very dark blue eyes. Riley held her while she looked for Randy to pull up.**

**Randy pulled into the hospital and saw Riley and Melinda outside waiting on him. He smiled as he pulled up and parked right in front of them. Riley smiled seeing her husband parking. Randy got out of the car and opened both doors before going over to Riley kissing her and then kissing Melinda on top of her head. He slowly picked Melinda up and placed her into her car seat and buckled her in. He then turned around and helped Riley out of the chair and into the car. Once they were in Randy got in and started to driving to the house.**

"**So how are my girls?"**

"**We're good. Just ready to be home with you and the kids."**

"**I was ready for you two to come two days ago."**

"**I know babe, but you know they want to make sure everything is okay before they let us come home."**

"**I know. At least Im going to have you both there now."**

"**Yup."**

**He laughed as he pulled into their driveway just to see Peyton and Rj standing outside waiting for them. Riley smiled as she got out of the car and bent down. RJ and Peyton ran towards her hugging her tightly. Rie winced but she wouldn't have it any other way. She hugged them back just as tight kissing their cheeks. Randy smiled grabbing Melinda's car seat out and walking into the house. Riley followed with both Rj and Peyton right behind them. As they all got into the house Bob and Elanie kissed Riley's cheek before taking little Melinda away from Randy and just going crazy over her like they did in the hospital when they first saw her.**

**Riley smiled as she sat down on the couch. Randy watch his parents with her before he sat next to Riley and put his arm around her. Riley relaxed into his arms and smiled,**

"**You know Im so proud of you right?" **

"**Yeah."**

"**Good. Cause you did great bringing all three of our kids into the world."**

"**Well considering who their father is I think I need a gold medal for pushing out three kids with big heads like their father."**

**HE laughed and then kissed her head "I love you Riley."**

"**I love you too Randy."**

**After his parents were gone and he put RJ and Peyton to bed. Randy went into his bedroom just to see Riley laying on the bed while Melinda slept in her bassnet next to the bed. He walked over to the bed and layed behind Riley pulling her to him. Riley smiled relaxing more into him as she watched the baby sleep.**

"**Rie I think you need to get some rest."**

"**I know but I cant help but to look at her."**

"**I know what you mean, but nothing is going to change about her over night and you know it."**

"**I know."**

"**Then how about we both get some sleep."**

"**Okay."**

**Randy smiled turning out the light and cuddling with Riley as they both went to sleep.**


	11. The Viper Returns

**The Viper Returns**

**Disclaimer: Read threw other chapters!**

Riley has been taking care the kids since Randy had to go back on the road. Everything seemed to be getting better between them. He has been doing what he could from on the road with the kids, but things were getting uncontrollable for him. Legacy broke up and he made a big impact in single wrestling again. He became WWE Champion for the seventh time which really made things hard on the couple. Riley understood everything, but she didn't want to lose all contact with him. She had her hands full taking care of Rj, Peyton and Melinda. Randy missed so much with all of the kids and she knew that it must have been killing him but he wouldn't even talk to her about it.

Randy on the other hand was busy talking to the guys in the back before a show started that he forgot about calling Rie and the kids. Maryse noticed him and since her and Ted were having trouble on their on screen relationship she figured that she would talk to Randy. Randy noticed her approaching him and all he could do was raise a brow at her. Maryse smirked as she got right beside him.

"what can I help you with Maryse?" he asked

"Oh Randy. Your such a sexy man." She replied

He rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

"well I was wondering if I could talk to you about Ted and my on screen relationship?"

"Why would you want to talk to me about it?"

"Because you seemed to have more experience with this and I could use some advice from you." She replied

"Alright." He said

"Good. Can we go back to your locker room and talk about it."

"sure."

She smiled as she followed him down the hallway. Meanwhile Riley had just put the kids to bed and sat down on the couch. She was a little surprised that Randy hadn't called her yet. She wasn't going to worry because she knew how busy he was since he was the champ. But she knew that it wasn't like him not to at least text her. Ted on the other hand decided that he was going to call her. He was having a rough time dealing with the divorce from Kristen and Riley was his best friend. Riley heard her phone going off and thought it was Randy.

"_Randy?" she answered_

"_no. Its Ted."_

"_Oh hey Ted."_

"_randy hasn't called today?"_

"_Not yet. I know he is busy right now so I'm not worried about it."_

"_Alright. So how are you?"_

"_I'm good. How are you doing?"_

"_hanging in there the best I can."_

"_Im so sorry that your going threw this Ted.'_

"_Rie I'm okay. I just need a friend to talk to."_

"_well your talking to me."_

"_I know."_

"_Then what is going on Teddy Bear?"_

"_I don't know. I just hate being alone and Kristen was the person that didn't make me feel different when it came to things like me being a wrestler. But since she decided that she wanted to leave me and divorce me I just cant take it."_

"_Ted maybe you need a little vacation."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Seriously DiBiase you could use a break. Maybe you can come stay here with me and the kids."_

"_Are you sure that is a good idea Rie?"_

"_Ted you're my best friend and Randy's I don't see the harm in it."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr if you don't say yes right now I'm never talking to you again."_

"_Alright you win. I'll come stay with you guys."_

"_Good."_

"_I have to go get ready. I'll call you later."_

"_Alright."_

"_Bye Rie."_

"_Later Ted."_

Rie sighed putting her phone down. She never thought in a million years that Kristen would hurt Ted so bad, but she was wrong about that. She was even more wrong to even think that anyone like Kristen deserved love after what she did to Ted, but Kristen found a new guy in Dolph Ziggler and they are together and happy. Kristen is expecting her first child with Mr. Ziggles.

**In Randy's Locker Room**

Maryse was sitting on the couch talking and talking about her and Ted while Randy was listening to everything she was saying while he was changing in the bathroom.

"Have you ever tried talking with Ted?" He asked

"Yes, but he shuts me down every time. Then when he is talking in is on the phone with some girl."

"What girl?" Randy asked curious 

"Some girl named Rie." She said smirking

Randy raised a brow when he heard Rie's name. "What do they talk about?"

"I don't know. He gets off the phone when I walk into the room. I think he is crushing on her bad."

He walked out of the bathroom "What do you mean?"

"Its like he tells her everything and I think she tells me everything that is going on with her."

Randy jaw clinched when he heard that. "Maryse maybe you shouldn't be in an on screen relationship with Ted. Maybe you should on your own again."

"but I like being a manger out there."

Randy nodded "then talk to Vince and the rest and see if they can put you with another wrestler."

"That does sound a lot better Randy. Thanks."

"no problem." He replied

She smiled and went to kiss his cheek just as he turned his head she kissed him right on the lips. Randy was in total shock but didn't move his head away from hers. Maryse on the other hand was enjoying it herself. Randy pulled away at the last minute when Rie popped into his head.

"Maryse." He said

"Im so sorry Randy. I was going to kiss you on the cheek." She replied

"Its fine. Im more to blame since I turned my head. But I think its time for you to go." He said

She nodded getting up and walking out of the locker room. Once the door was shut Randy looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He still had his Lady Thriller moves, but now he had problems in his marriage surrounding his wife and DiBiase. He never thought in a million years that Riley would go outside of the marriage and talk to a friend about what was going on with them, but now that he knows it's a whole new ball game. He finished getting ready for his match and went out.

After the show Ted and Maryse were arguing out in the hall way and Randy noticed it. He watched Ted closely. Ted growled and walked down the hall away from Maryse. Randy smirked as he walked out of the building and straight to his car. He got in and drove towards the hotel. Once inside his room he set everything down and pulled out his phone. He sent Rie a text

_Sorry about not calling. Been really busy. Did you have a nice talk with Ted about our relationship again. Don't worry about me coming home in a few days because I'm not I have things to do before the next show. I'll see you when I can- Randy_

After the text was sent he shut off his phone and went straight to bed. Rie couldn't believe what she had read. Randy had never talked to her threw a text like that before. But how did he know about her and Ted talking. The only thing she could think of was Cody saying something but Cody wasn't there and she would never talk about her marriage to Ted unless she had no one else to. She didn't know what to do or think. She sent him a text back

_Ted and I didn't talk about you and me Randy. So what ever you heard was a lie. I don't care what your doing the least you can do is call the kids. Cause after the text you sent me I don't think I want to talk to you at the moment. Do what you have to, but don't bring me into it anymore you know damn well Ted is having a hard time dealing with his divorce and he needed a friend and Im his best friend so he came to me. Weather you want to believe it or not that is up to you.- Riley_

She put down her phone and went to bed anger. She never in her life went to bed anger she has been to bed upset, but never anger and Randy just made her angry over nothing. She knew something had gotten into him now and she didn't know what, but she knew that it was going to be one hell of a fight to get them back this time. She just didn't know if she had the strength to keep fighting over this relationship with him anymore.


	12. What Happened To Us

**What Is Happing To Us?**

**Disclaimer: Post in other chapters**

Its has been three weeks since Riley has talked to Randy. It was like the whole text message thing went down bad and they weren't talking to each other. If Randy called Rj would pick up the phone and talk to him. Riley just didn't want anything to do with Randy at the moment and none of his family of their friends could blame her. On the other hand Randy wasn't himself anymore. He has been hanging out with Maryse more and more and it has everyone in the locker room wondering what the hell is going on with him. Ted walked right past them with his bags. John looked up and saw him walking towards the door.

"DiBiase where are you going?" john asked as Randy looked over

"I got a few weeks off and I'm heading out to stay with a friend." He replied

"take it easy man and Ill see you when you get back."

"Will do." He said walking out of the building

Randy watched the door shut before going back and talking to Maryse. Ted headed for his rental car. Once he got to it he put his bags in and got in and drove towards the airport. He was going to stay at Randy and Rie's house. She had told him that he could come stay with her for a few weeks. He knew all about Randy and her fighting because it was around the locker room was talking about thanks to Maryse. Ted really didn't care at the moment all he cared about was getting away from all the drama and actually relaxing. Riley has been cleaning up the house all week because she knew that Ted was coming. Rj could tell something was wrong with his mother, but he knew that it has something to do with Randy.

**Back at the arena**

Randy and Maryse were walking towards his locker room. John watched them from a distances and he right away that something was wrong. For one Randy would never in his life be caught talking with Maryse and two he was a married man with three kids. John knew that there was something more going on with them that he was letting on, but he knew better than to ask Randy so he decided that it was best for him to ask Riley. He pulls out his phone and calls her.

"_Hello?" Rie answered_

"_Hey Rie. Its John."_

"_hey John whats up?"_

"_Nothing much. I was wondering what in the world is going on with you and Randy?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean he has been hanging out with Maryse for the past three weeks and he hasn't once mention you or the kids."_

"_john he is pissed off at me because I was being a good friend to Ted."_

"_Why in the world would he get mad about that?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is I got a text from him three weeks ago and he just blew up at me. I told him whatever and lefted it at that."_

"_Okay."_

"_John don't worry to much Im going to be just fine."_

"_Alright call me if you need anything. "_

"_I will."_

"_Alright. I'll talk to you later girlie."_

"_Bye Cena."_

As John hung up the phone and went to his locker room to get ready for his match. Rie set her phone down and went back to working on the house and getting the guest bedroom ready.

**Few Hours Later**

Ted walked to the front door of Rie's house and knocked. Rie had just gotten the kids down and was walking downstairs when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and opened it to see Ted. He gave her a small smile and she pulled him into a hug. Ted just held her there unsure of weather he was going to break down or if he was just going to stand there. Riley finally let him go and pulled him inside of the house. She got him settled into the guest bedroom. While she was downstairs getting everything ready for a movie that was coming on that she had been wanting to watch . Ted walked into the living room and saw her.

"I thought you would be sleeping." he said

She jumped a little "No. I have been waiting to watch this movie for awhile."

He nodded. "Can I watch it with you?"

"Sure." She said sitting down on the couch

He sat at the other end of the couch while Rie was at the other end with her feet up. The movie started and they both watch. Dead in the middle of the movie Riley was watching closely cause everything that the couple was going threw she could relate with it reminding of her of Randy. She whipped her face and of course Ted noticed it.

"Rie are you okay?"

"yeah." She lied

"I can tell your lying to me Riley. So tell me what is wrong?"

"It's I cant figure out what is going on with my husband Ted. I mean he was fine three weeks ago before all of the stuff happened."

"Rie maybe Randy is having issues with his IED again."

"I don't know. Its just scary to know that it may or may not be coming back. I just cant figure out what happened to us."

"Rie I wish I could tell you."

"Don't worry about it Ted cause when the time comes he will come back home and we will have it out like we always do. Things will either get better or get worse only time will tell."

He nodded. They finished watching the movie and talked a little bit more before they decided that it was time for bed. She kissed Ted on the cheek before going up to her room. Ted watched tv for a little while longer before going to bed himself.

**Back Where the Show was at.**

Randy and Maryse lefted the arena together. John couldn't understand what the hell was going on, but he knew that if Randy actually hurt Rie again that he would lose her forever. Once they got to the hotel Maryse saw that her room was given away and she knew that she would have to find someone to share with. Randy noticed the look on her face and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"I have to find someone else to share with."

"Why?"

"Because they gave my room to someone else and now I don't have anywhere to stay unless I can find someone to share with me."

He nodded "Why don't you come share one with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Im sure."

Maryse smiled "Okay. Thanks so much Randy. You're a life saver."

Randy smirked "Its not a problem Maryse. I mean we are friends here."

She nodded "yes we are."

"Lets get up to the room so we can get some sleep before we head out in the morning."

"Alright." She said grabbing her bags

They both walked to the elevator. Once they were on they both were talking about different things until it reached his floor. They got off and walked to his room door. He opened the and she walked in setting her bags down. She looked around while Randy shut the door and watched her every move. She saw him looking and she smirked. Randy saw her smirking and smirked back, but realize that he that his was still married and went to change in the bathroom. Maryse pulled out her nightie and changed. randy walked back out and saw what she was wearing just about fell over. Maryse noticed the look and smiled. Randy got into bed while Maryse started fixing up the couch. He looked over at her.

"Maryse what are you doing?"

"I was fixing up the couch to sleep on."

"No you don't. You can sleep up here with me."

"Are you sure? I mean you are married Randy."

"What Rie doesn't know want hurt her. Plus she knows that I'm not going to hurt her."

Maryse nodded "Alright."

Randy moved over some just as Maryse got into the bed. She was under the covers and on her side in no time. Randy looked at her every once in awhile trying to keep his hands to himself. He was happy he thought to himself, but then again he thought about Ted with Rie. That just made his blood boil. He couldn't believe that Ted would try to mess around with the one person that was his life. Riley was his and no one was going to take her from and if she was talking with Ted and everything Randy could talk with Maryse and if something were to happen then it happens and no one will know but him and Maryse. But he wasn't going to do anything tonight so he rolled over on his side and went straight to sleep. He couldn't understand what happened between him and Rie, but he wasn't going to worry himself about it.


	13. The Huge Blow Out

**The Big Blow Out!**

**Disclaimer: Is posted is other chapters!**

It has been a month since Riley saw Randy. Everyone told her that she should just call him, but she had nothing to say to him. It took Bob and Elaine a lot of convincing to get Riley to actually go to the show in the next state. Riley pulled up in front of the Orton's house. She sat there for a few minutes. Bob walked out and stood on the porch and watched her get out and started getting the kids out. Rj and Peyton run up and hugged his leg before running into the house and straight to Nathan. Riley took Melinda up to Bob.

"This is going to do you and Randy good to see each other."

"I don't think it will, but this is more for the kids." She replied

"Alright. You better hit the road if your going to make it in time to see him before the show."

"Yeah. Be good kids and I love you." She yell

"We love you too mommy." They yelled

Rie went back to her car and got in. As she shut the door she looked at Melinda one more time before pulling out and driving down the road. She couldn't believe that she was actually driving to see him, but in some ways she knew that Bob and Elaine was right, but you would think that Randy would have been talked to about calling her, but wasn't even the case. As she drove she thought about everything that her and randy had been threw. She just didn't know if this was the last time they would ever be together.

**At the Hotel**

Randy had checked into his room. He put his bags down and sat on the bed when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it just to see John standing with and weird look on his face.

"Cena what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me Orton?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"The hell you don't."

"I really don't."

"Why the hell was Maryse sleeping in the same damn room as you?"

"Oh that. She didn't have anywhere to stay and I told her she could share a room with me. No biggie." He replied

"no biggie? Randy you have a wife and kids at home that you haven't even bothered to talk to."

Randy sighed "John what goes on between me and my wife stays between us. That has nothing to do with you."

"Well it may not have anything to do with me, but I know Rie just as good as you do and when she finds out about you letting Maryse stay in the same room as you things will get out of hand." John stated

"I know how to handle my wife Cena and don't worry because she isn't going to find out."

"How do you know that?" He asked

"Because she wont Cena. Now if you don't mind I would like to relax before I have to go to the arena and work."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you." He said before walking down the hall

Randy sighed before shutting the door. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. As he was in the shower Maryse got a key card to his room and walked in. she smirked looking around the room then she heard the shower. She decided that she would take off her clothes she had on and sit on the bed in her sexy nightie. As she waited on him to get out she noticed that he hadn't looked at anything she had sent to him. She was more than a little confused, but that is why she was there to show him that she wasn't to be taken lightly. She knew what she wanted and Randy is what she wanted.

She sat down on the bed and waited for him to walk out of the shower. When she heard the door open she smirked seeing him walk out in nothing but the towel around his waist. Randy hadn't noticed her there, but when he did he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like she was the goddess of his eyes that was right there. She smirked as she got off the bed and walked slowly over to him. He watched her every movement like she was his pray that he was about to attack. As she got closer to him he could feel something growing like a wild fire. When she reached him she ran her hands down his chest and he gulped. She slowly pulled him over to the bed and shoved him down and that was the end of the friendly thing.

While they were up in his room doing the naughty Riley was at the front desk getting his room number. When she got it she smiled slightly as she walked to his room. When she got to the door and put the key card in and opened the door. She smiled seeing his bag and walked in shutting the door. Randy couldn't hear anything with the groaning and moaning that was going on, but when Riley heard it she thought he was watching a dirty movie. So she decided to walk into the room and when she did she just screamed. Randy's head shut up and looked at his wife's face he jumped off of her and went looking for his clothes.

Riley wasn't staying around she went straight for the door.

"Riley." He yelled running out after her

"Save it Orton." She said

"Rie just wait. It wasn't what you think."

"don't you even dare say that Randy. Your ass was sleeping with the biggest slut around and it doesn't make a bit of difference."

"baby you know that I would never hurt you like this."

"Well you just proved yourself wrong. Now you can leave me alone and get back to your slut."

"Riley please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Randy. As far as Im concerned we are threw and I never want to see you again." She yelled before slapping him right in the face.

She walked onto the elevator and fell to the ground and started crying. Randy stood out in the hall way with the look of disbelief on his face. He just couldn't believe that he was losing his wife after all of these years. He just couldn't process it at all. Riley stayed on the elevator for the longest time until John and Ted saw her and they knew that Randy had done something. Ted helped her up and she just clung to him. He walked her to his room and sat her on the bed. John of course was on the phone with everyone that he could think of including The Orton's.

Rie just layed back and balled up into a tight ball and didn't move for the rest of the night. It was like her whole world was falling apart around her and she had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to tell the kids. She just knew that she never wanted to see Randy again.


	14. Heart Broken After Three Months

_Heart Broken After Three Months_

_Disclaimer: Post in pervious chapters._

_**It has been three whole months since Riley caught Randy and Maryse in bed together. She still couldn't believe it, but for some reason she had a feeling that something like that was going to happen since her and Randy haven't been on the same page for a long time. But she always thought that they could work through anything and everything since they have been threw so much in their relationship, but she knew that she was dead wrong. Randy did cheat on her once and she took him back, but she wasn't going to do that again.**_

_**Randy on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Riley lefted him. He knew that he screwed up, but never thought in a million years that she would leave him. They always worked threw everything, but this time Riley was actually gone. He walked into the house that they shared and there was nothing there. She packed everything that was hers and the kids and just picked up and lefted. He walked into their bedroom and just felt a cold chill. There was nothing lefted of her there. The only thing that he had of her were pictures after every birth of their children and their wedding picture. He couldn't believe that he went out and screw things up so badly. He wished that he could take it all back and get her to trust him again, but he knew that would never work.**_

_**Randy couldn't believe that it had only been three months. It felt like a life time ago that she had picked up and walked out on their marriage, but it had only been three months. He often wonder where she was and how she was doing. He would call the number that she had given to his parents and the kids would be the ones to answer the phone. Rj really had nothing to say to him since he knew more about the whole thing, but the girls loved talking to their daddy. Riley didn't mind them talking to their father because that was their dad its just harder on her since she was the one who loved him for the moment they first met.**_

_**Riley and the kids had been staying with Ted. Ted had a big enough house in West Palm Beach Florida for them. He was happy to have them there with him since he really didn't like being alone that much. He loved hearing the kids running around even if they weren't his kids it just made me feel so much better about life. He was more concerned about Riley. She really hadn't been herself since everything went down. She finally filed for the divorce after three long months and she just had to wait for Randy to sign them. She didn't want anything out of him she just wanted him to support their three children and be a father. Ted just couldn't believe that his best friend was going threw the same thing he was, but he knew that he could be there for her a lot more since he knew what to expect. He just wanted things to get better than worse for them.**_


	15. One Last Try At Getting His Life Back

One Last Try At Getting Her Back!

Disclaimer: Read pervious pages

**Randy has been fighting for the last five months to get his family back. He hasn't signed the divorce papers in only hoping that it would get his wife back. Riley on the other hand was just wanting to move on with her life. She had been trying to change everything about her life, but she knew that it was going to be hard since Randy wasn't going to let her go that easy. He couldn't Riley is his everything and if he loses her now that would only bring more heartache and pain for him and he couldn't live with himself. **

**Riley on the other hand was actually getting on with her life. She got herself a job working in a department store. Ted was helping her out with the kids and with John living in Tampa he was coming to visit her and the kids as much as he could. Riley was smiling a lot more than she had been in the past couple years and that was more than she could say for herself. The kids were happy that their mother was happy, but the girls wanted their daddy to. They missed having him and their mommy together. Rj on the other hand could care less about seeing his dad. He knew everything that his father done to his mother and really didn't care if he ever saw him again. The only thing Rj could care about is his sisters being happy and seeing their father made them happy than that is something that he would have to see threw for them.**

**Few Days Later**

Rj had gotten Riley to say yes about Randy coming out to see the girls and him. He smiled watching his sisters get ready with pure excitement. Riley was in her room getting ready. She couldn't believe after the past six months of him denying to sign the papers he was going to be there seeing the kids. But she knew it was something she would have to deal with since he is the father. She took a deep breathe and helped the kids finish getting ready. For their visit with their father.

_I know its short, but I need to know what you guys think should happen with this story?_


	16. Making The Viper Jealous

Making the Viper Jealous!

Disclaimer: In pervious chapters!

Riley has been having issues with getting Randy to sign divorce papers. But that didn't stop her from moving on with her life. She had been of several dates with different guys, but there was one guy that she just couldn't stop seeing and that was Ted. He was the only one who understood her and knew her like a book. They have been seeing each other for awhile and she knew that Randy was going to hear about it. She didn't care because Ted was the one making her smile more and more every day.

Randy knew that Riley wasn't going to let up on the divorce and he knew that he was going to stop at nothing to get her back. This is something that he had to do since Riley was the love of his life and he never wanted to hurt her the way he did, but he did and he had to get her back no matter what happened in the end. He knew that she was going to be his again.

**Monday Night Raw**

It had been months since Randy actually saw Riley and he never thought in a million years that she would be there at the show. But when he walked into the building and saw her with Ted he knew something wasn't right. She never held onto Ted the way he was and he never saw Ted touching her so much in his life. This was getting under his skin and he couldn't lie about it. Riley was his not Ted's, she should be with him touching him not Ted. There was no way he was going to take this lightly. He was going to get even and get his wife back. Before he could do or say anything his kids came into the building.

"DADDY!" Peyton yelled running to him

Riley looked over and saw him for the first time in months. Randy laughed picking her up and hugging her tight. Riley watched them together and remember how happy they were together but then again it brought back all the memories of him hurting her time and time again. Rj on the other hand kept his distances. Randy saw Melinda being pushed in her stroller by Bridget and he smiled. He walked over to them and couldn't believe how big they were getting.

"Hey guys." Randy said

"Hey Randy" Ted said as Rie nodded at him

"How is everything?" He asked

"Good."

"That is great." Randy said not taking his eyes off of Rie

"Well we have to get going Ted." Rie said

"Yeah we do." Ted said

"Alright. I'm just going to take Peyton with me if that is okay?" HE asked

"That is fine." Rie said

He nodded. Rie handed him her things before walking down the hall with Ted and the other two kids. Randy smirked watching them leave. He knew that this was going to be his chance to get her alone and talk to her. He just had to wait for the right time to do that. So he took Peyton to his locker room and started to plan everything out.

_What do you guys think to should happen next?_


	17. Things Not Looking Good For The Viper!

**Things Not Looking Good For The Viper**

**Disclaimer: In other chapters of the story.**

Randy was talking to Peyton in his locker room.

"So baby girl how long has mommy and Ted been together?" Randy asked her

"A little while."

"Does she love him?" He asked

"I don't know daddy. Why do you ask?"

"Cause daddy wants to get mommy and you kids back." He said

"Really?"

"Yes really sweetie."

"YAY! We miss our daddy very, very, very much." She said hugging him

"Oh baby I miss you guys to." He said hugging her back "But Im going to need your help getting mommy to talk to me."

"What can I do daddy?"

"Find away to get Ted out of the room so I can talk to mommy alone."

"I think I can do that." She said

"Peyton you're an Orton you can do anything that you put your pretty little mind to." He said

"Okay daddy."

"Now lets get you back to your mommy so we can get the plan started." He said kissing her cheeks.

She giggled as they walked out of the room. Randy got her back to Ted's locker room just to see Riley and Ted kissing each other. He set Peyton down glarling at Ted who was touching his wife. Peyton coughed which Ted and Riley heard and pulled away just to see Randy standing there.

"Hey mommy." She said

"Hey honey. How long where you there?"

"Long enough." Randy muttered which caught a glare from Riley

"Ted will you walk me around back?" She asked

"Peyton, Ted cant he has to get to a meeting and we have to get to our seats." Rie said

"But mom."

"No buts young lady." Rie said as she sighed

"I promised I will show you around later Pey." Ted said kissing them on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Nice try Randy. I just wish you would get it threw your head that I don't want you back you have hurt me and our kids to much." Rie said

"Riley I love you and our family to much just to give you guys up like that." He said

"TOUGH! You should have thought about that before you actually slept with the slut that you did ." She said walking past him

"Rie I'm not giving you up so easily."

"Randy you have lost every right to even say that Im yours."

"RILEY JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"No you have no right to talk to me or for me to listen to what you have to say. Now if you don't mind sigining the papers so I can move on with my life with Ted. And your kids can see you when you want, but as far as we go there is no we."

He sighed watching her walk off with their daughter looking at him. He wasn't going to lose her not when he had a plan to show her how much he was in love with her. And he was going to do it that night.

_What do you guys think should happen next?_


	18. Things Kind Of Looking Up

**Things Kind Of Looking Up!**

**Disclaimer: In other chapters!**

Riley and the kids were sitting in their seats waiting for Ted's match. Little did she know that Randy had something major planned to show her just how much she means to him? Rie smiled seeing Ted walk out and got into the ring. Just as Ted got into the ring Randy's music hit and he walked out. Rie was in complete shock when she saw him walking out. The girls on the other hand were excited to see their father coming out. RJ just sat there watching not really caring that his dad was out that. He was more concerned about his mother. Randy walked down the aisle watching Ted closely. Ted glanced at Riley, but kept his attention on Randy.

"Everyone knows how it feels to be in love right?" Randy asked as he got the mic

Ted nodded and listened

"Then you can understand why I'm here Ted."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking Ted. You took the one person that means everything to me."

"You messed that up yourself Randy and you know that."

"True, but your ass made a move on a married woman. With three kids with me."

"Why are you really out here?"

"To do this." He said getting out of the ring and pulling Riley and his kids into the ring. Rie and the kids looked at him like he was crazy, but they just waited to see what the hell was going on with him

"Riley I know that I screwed up. I know that I shouldn't have even done what I did to you. You and our kids are my life. You're the only reason why I live. Now that I have seen what losing you feels like I don't want to go through it again. Riley I need you more than you will ever know. Maryse meant nothing when you're the one that I think about. You understand me more than anyone ever could and I now understand what I did to you and I know that I can make it to you now. But please, please don't leave me. I need you more than you will ever know." He pleaded with her.

Rie just stood there in shock more than anything. She looked between them and she just didn't know what to do. Ted reached for her and she moved away from him. She mouthed "I can't do this." As she walked out of the ring with the kids. Randy watched them smiling on the inside knowing that he was one step closer to getting her back. He knew that he just confused his wife more than anything and she would never get with Ted. Things were definitely looking up for him now.


	19. One Step Closer To Getting Her Back

**One Step Closer To Getting Her Back!**

**Disclaimer: In other chapters!**

It has been weeks since the whole Monday Night Raw show. Riley and the kids moved out of Ted's house because she just didn't know what she was going to do. She had to admit that she was still in love with Randy, but she had grown to love Ted. She just needs time away to get her mind straight. Randy was just trying way too hard, but she knew that he wasn't giving up anytime soon. Maybe she should just talk to him and see how things would go. She just couldn't get it around her mind that Randy had actually admitted on live television that he screwed things up and he was willing to do anything and everything to get her back.

Randy had been coming up with a way to get to see his wife alone. He was pacing the living room floor of their house trying to find the perfect way to talk to her when his phone went off. He looked at the caller id and just grew a smile.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey." Rie replied

"I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Well you're going to get your chance to do that." She said

"Great! Just tell me when and where?" He said

"This weekend. At my friend's house."

"Alright. I'll be there." He said

"Good. I'll see you this weekend then." She said

"Yeah."

"Alright. Ill talk to you then."

"Okay."

"Bye Randy."

"Later Riley."

As they both got off the phone they realize that this was something that could either make them or break them. Either way they would have to put everything behind them and move on with their lives.

_Okay guys…there are only going to be two more chapters to this story. I need some ideas so if you could help you are the best. I do have a prequel that Im going to be working on just as soon as Im done with this fic._


	20. Getting The Truth Out

Getting The Truth Out!

Disclaimer: in pervious chapters

Riley has been feeling everything from her past in the last couple of days. She has been remembering things from her past with Randy and how they got started. How her parents never wanted they together and they always told her that he was going to be the one to break her tiny little caring heart. If she would have known that they were telling the truth she would have never gotten with Randy, but Riley knew that she couldn't stay away from him because there was just something about the man that drove up the wall. He was the only guy she had ever seen or was truly madly and deeply in love with.

As she drove to the spot they were suppose to meet at she couldn't help but remember when he had to leave her for the Marines. She wasn't alone, but she felt then that this was going to be the loneness part of her life watching him leave her one step and one day at a time. She knew what she was getting into, but they was always something telling her to stop him make him stay with her and the babies, but she never wanted to come between him and his dreams even if she felt like it would have save them from this fait. Riley wasn't the strongest of people, but she knew how to put up a fight for what she wanted and believe in. As she pulled up she noticed that Randy was already there waiting for her.

He smiled seeing her pull up, but he knew that this was something that might take all day to tell her. Riley has been the biggest and best part of his life right along with his children. He never thought in a thousand years that he would find love in high school and make a family out of it, but he did. He has tasted the feeling of being without his family and he doesn't like it. He knew that he had to do everything his damn power to get them back and that is something he is willing to do. He watched Riley get out of the car. He knew from the way she moved that he could convince her to come back to him. He knew that she was sleeping with anyone else because if she was she wouldn't have agreed to see him. She walked over to him and watched him go from a non-smile to a smirk in a split second.

Riley knew better than just to give into him, but she also knew what Randy would do which was anything and everything to get her back. As she walked closer to him she could tell that he wasn't the same asshole on TV or the same asshole he had been being towards her and the kids. She didn't want to just give in to him she wanted him to beg and pled with her like he would make everyone other girl had been with before her do. He hurt her and she wanted to get that point across to him whether he liked it or not.

She stopped two steps in front of him and they just watched each other. Randy looked into her green eyes and could tell that he had hurt her too much and she could look into his and tell that he was so sorry about everything that he had put her and the kids threw, but it would take a hell of a lot more for Riley just to say yes and take him back. She would make him start over and make work his way back into her life but right now it was hard for both of them to keep their sexual needs a bay because from the way they were walking and acting they were just going to screw everything up by taking each other right then and there. Before that could even come to reality Riley was the first to speak

"So we need to figure out where to go from here."

"Riley I'm not signing the papers because you and my kids aren't leaving me."

"We wouldn't be going through this Randal if your ass wouldn't have cheated on me with that slut from French Canada."

"That was the biggest mistake of my life Riley."

"Well you have made a lot of those in this marriage Randy and I can't keep putting my children threw it,"

"You mean our children. And you wouldn't be putting them threw anything anymore Riley because I'm changing me for them and you. I need you and them in my life."

"Why do I find it so damn hard to believe a word out of your damn mouth Randy?"

"Cause I hurt to many times to count."

"Then you understand why I don't need to be with you anymore right. Why I moved out took the kids and started over fresh."

"Yes."

"Then why are you making it so damn hard for me to let go."

"Because I will not let you go. You're my life Riley. From day one you have always been the one for me. I am not going to lose you. I admit I made a mistake and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and our kids." He said walking closer to her taking her face into his hand "Please don't give up on me now. I need you now more than ever."

"Randy I..." She said before he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to fight it off but her heart was telling her not to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him. He tried to deepen it, but she wouldn't let him get that far because of her heart was still hurting.

Once they pulled apart and looked into each other eyes they both knew that this wasn't over and they were going to do anything and everything to keep each other. Riley just couldn't believe she let him take control like that she told herself that she wasn't going to let him do that, but she just couldn't resist him. There are things about Randy Orton she never understood, but she never wanted to either.

"You have one last shot Randy. If you do anything like this again I swear I will leave and never come back."

"If I do anything like this again I will sign divorce papers myself and let you leave me."

She nodded kissing him again. Randy just held her there and he knew now was going to be the hardest part because he knew that she wasn't going to move back in with him. So he knew that he was going to have to take things slow for awhile. But this moment he wasn't letting her go so quickly because of the fact they were apart for so long. Riley was his life, his rock, his best friend and his lover and that was more important to him now more than ever.

_So this seems like some of my best work yet. I know I said that a couple more chapters and this will end, but I think it has at least two more good ones before it ends. Please tell me what you think and if you have ideas please tell them to me. Thanks_


	21. Making Things Right For Their Family!

**Making Things Right for Their Family**

**Disclaimer: In other chapters**

Randy and Riley have been working their marriage out. Riley moved back to St. Louis but has her own place. Randy hasn't been pushing her to move back into the house, but he has been known to stay at her place from time to time. Well tonight was one of those times since Melinda was sick. He just couldn't get his head around the fact that Riley took care of all three kids like this. He watched her get their youngest daughter to sleep and he knew that she was the best mother that any of their kids could ever have. He put RJ and Peyton down before hand, but he knew that this was something that he needed to get more involved with.

As Riley walked back into the living room she noticed that Randy was lost in thought. She never seen him like this before and she knew that this was a side that she would love to see more of. She sat down next to him who brought him out of the thought and he just smiled at her.

"Okay Randy what were you thinking about?"

"Just how good of a mother you are."

"Really?"

"Yes really and the fact that I need to be a better father to our kids."

"Randy you are a good father it's just that your work tends to get in the way of watching them grow up."

"I know that babe."

"Randy I am not trying to complain here I'm just telling you how I feel. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to marry you. It just gets a little hard at times when I know that you could be out there with someone better than me."

"Riley there is no one better than you. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me. You have given me so much that I feel that I don't deserve. There are times that I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you or the kids, but then the times I do have you I just can't stop myself from making a huge mistake."

"Everyone makes them Randy. You just chose to hurt you family in the process."

"I know."

"I'm telling you this. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here giving you another chance."

He nodded.

"Randy just take things one day at a time. That is how I'm doing it."

"How did I ever get a girl as special as you?"

"I don't know, but you better not screw it up again or you will lose this girl forever."

"I swear I won't mess this up ever again."

She nodded taking his hand and walking to her bedroom with him. He had wanted to sleep in the same room as her since they have been back together, but Riley would always make him sleep on the couch, but this just seem like the right now for them to sleep in the same bed again. Riley missed him deeply that she couldn't image not sleeping in his arms. She knew that this was a big risk she was taking, but it was something she just had to do.


	22. The Bet

**The Bet **

**Disclaimer: In other chapters!**

Randy and Riley have been back together for a little over six months and things seem to be going great for them. Randy has been doing everything in his power to change his ways and he knows that he could lose his family forever if he doesn't. Randy had been doing so much better with his anger than anyone thought. He was making sure that nothing was going to stand in his way of him and his family. Riley has been making sure that things were going good between them at home because she just didn't want to end her marriage. She needed Randy just as much as he needed her and the kids, she just didn't want anything happening to the good record that he has been on.

Randy was finally home from the road. He was ready to be home and be with his family. He had talked Riley into moving back into the house with him. Their house and he knew that she would be home waiting for him. As he grabbed his bags from his Hummer and walked into his home. He saw his little girls running towards him and he couldn't take the smile off of his face. He set his bags down and picked both of them up into his arms and just carried them into the living room. Riley was busy with RJ and his school work to even notice that he was home. Randy looked around the house looking for them.

"Peyton where's mommy and RJ at?' He asked

"In the kitchen. Mommy is helping Rj with his homework."

Randy nodded walking towards the kitchen with the girls still in his arms. RJ looked up from the paper and saw them walking in. he didn't really care much for his father but he knew that his mother was doing everything in her power to keep them together as a family and that is all they could ever ask for. He knew that his mother was truly in love with his father he just didn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. He went back to his homework when he saw his mother look up and smile slightly at him. Randy set the girls down and went over to her; he bent down slightly and kissed her softly. The girls smiled as they went back to playing around.

"Hey." He said as he pulled away

"Hi."

"How was your week?" He asked

"Good. Just been getting the house back together while taking care of the kids. How was your week?"

"It was good, but even better now that I am home with my wife and kids."

"So what would like for dinner tonight?"

"It doesn't matter to me sweetheart. As long as I have my wife and kids here with me anything is just fine." He replied with a smile

"Okay. How about we order something in because truthfully I don't feel like cooking anything."

"That is fine with me baby girl."

She smiled getting up and walking over to the phone and ordering a pizza for them. Randy watched her and smiled before sitting down at the table. RJ got his homework done and went straight to his room. Randy watched him and knew that something wasn't right with their relationship, but he would fix that on his own. Riley hung up the phone and went over to the table and started cleaning it up. As she walked by Randy he pulled her back to him and pulled her into her lap. She looked at him and saw that he was smirking about something

"Why Mr. Orton what in the world are you smirking about?"

"Well I have been gone for a week and I did miss my beautiful wife very much."

"Oh really? Just how much did you miss me?"

"Well I know a couple of things that I could do to show." He said with a slight smirk

"Randy we have three kids here already and you know that this is going to be hard to do anything with them here."

"Come on babe. You know we can wait until they go to sleep."

"That is if you can wait that long babe, but knowing you the way I do your going to be begging me more and more threw out the night until they do finally go to bed."

"Do you want to make a bet out of this Mrs. Orton?"

"What are we betting Randy?"

"If I win we have sex anytime I want."

"And if I win dear sweet Randy you get to clean the house the whole your off."

"Fine." He said

"Good Randy."

They both shook on it and went their ways. Randy got up and started cleaning up some in the kitchen while Riley got the kids ready for dinner. They both were thinking that this was going to be one of those interesting bets and this is going to be a long and rough night.


	23. And The Winner Is

**And The Winner Is…..**

**Disclaimer: In Other Chapters**

So the bet was now in full speed and it was taking everything in both Randy and Riley not to cave in first. Of course it was forty eight hours into the bet and Randy was having the hardest keeping his hands to himself. He was watching Riley and everything she was doing. It was like she was the drug he craved and needed, but couldn't get to because of the bet. Riley on the other hand found it so much easier to keep her hands to herself because Randy was always on the road. As they were getting settled for the night Riley was tucking the kids in and everything while Randy was locking up the house.

Riley walked into their room and started changing for bed. Just as she was getting ready for bed Randy walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. His wife always knew how to get his attention. He just stood there watching her. Trying his best to keep his focus on what was going on around him. It was taking everything in him not just to walk over there and take her. He loved everything about her, her curves, the way her body looks when she was all worked up over nothing. Randy just couldn't get enough of her. Riley turned around and saw him watching her.

She smiled as she started taking her hair down and brushed it out. Randy walked into the room and shut the door. He was going to make sure nothing could be hard from their room. Riley knew from the moment he shut the door that the bet was over and that she had won. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and just started kissing her neck. Riley smiled leaning her head to the side and let him kiss any and everywhere he wanted. Randy kept her close to him as he kissed everywhere he could.

Riley had her eyes closed as she remembered the feeling that she had gotten when they first made love. It was the most special time of their lives. It was when they knew that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, but they never knew that their life together was going to start in high school with the birth of their first child. Randy's hand traveled down her sides as he started to nip and suck at her neck and when he heard that soft moan escape her lips it just sent it up the wall.

"Riley?" He said threw the sucking

"Huh?" She asked

"I don't know how much more I can take." He said letting his hands go under her shirt

"Me….me either." She moaned

"Baby you win the bet, but I have to have you right here and now." He said

Riley answered him by pulling his head down to her and kissing him deep. Randy returned it gripping the sides of her waist. He broke apart turned her around and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Randy lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and put her down on it. His eyes never lefted hers as he undressed her and himself. After a few hours of love making they both were cuddling together. He was running his hands up and down her sides holding her close to him. She smiled closing her eyes.

"Riley?"

"Yes Randy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good baby girl now you need to get to sleep."

"Okay" She yawned

Randy kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Riley yawned again and fell asleep holding her man close to her as she could. Randy smiled knowing that this was the best time of their lives and she that nothing was ever going to come between them. If someone tried he was personally going to hunt them down and hurt them. He kissed her head one last time before falling asleep


	24. His Happy Ending

**His Happy Ending!**

**Disclaimer: In other chapters!**

Three years has passed since everything has happened. Randy and Riley have been together every day since the whole thing happened. Randy has changed so much since everything and he wasn't going back to the old person ever again. In the process of working everything out they had their fourth child Samuel Dean Orton. After the birth of their fourth child they decided that it was best for Riley to have her tubes tied and not worry about having any more kids.

After having the baby they decided that it would be best if they moved into a bigger place than what they were living in. after getting settled into their new house and getting the kids settled they started what was the next step in their life. Being in a normal environment raising their kids the best they could. Randy knew that it was going to take some time to get use to the fact that he and Riley were doing this again, but he knew that they could survive anything. What else could they ask for in life. They have four healthy happy kids, their marriage is right on track. The only that he would change if he could is the fact they started their journey with kids as early as they did, but other than that they were happy and ready to go old together. This was Randy happy ending to his little story on life.


End file.
